


Their Aria

by Pchan2017



Series: The MayWeather Element. [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Making things right, Papyrus lost his temper, Sans is a sad bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pchan2017/pseuds/Pchan2017
Summary: Sans keeps too many secrets. Papyrus is not a child like everyone seems to think. They both make mistakes.





	Their Aria

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a little different from the rest of the works in this series thus far. I am combining Sans and Papyrus' instrumental introduction in the same chapter.

\---Papyrus' POV---

I have always hated violence. It is unnecessary, messy, and just causes too much discord for my taste. Today was just terrible.. No matter what I do, I can not get that look he gave me, that empty, hollow look.. stars, Sans.. I am so sorry.. It was not always like this, there were days.. so long ago it seems now, when things were actually kinda nice. We worked together to make sure our community banded together against those who would hurt and extort and in return.. well, how can I, the Great Papyrus, turn down a gift so eagerly offered? I wish I had known sooner, that every little boon, was not a gift.. but payment. 

I never wanted to raise my hand against my own brother, but it finally came down to it. I lost my temper.. and regretted it at once. I could have hurt him, well more so then I did. How long can a monster go, knowing he is being lied to, before he just.. breaks down? I know our world well enough, I know ugly things go on behind my back. Sans can not tell me that his late night trips away from the house, are just for another 'Burg at Grillz' , I know he is doing extra work, dirty work, for the Boss, and I don't like it in the slightest. When we went into this, we promised it would be for the good of those we called our friends as well as for our own well being. How long did it take, before it all turned sour?

I still can not believe I did that.. I struck him! I can still feel the sting of where my hand struck him. Did you know skeletons can bruise? Skeletons can do a lot of things, a lot of normal things, and the worst of it all is the fact we can hurt. We can hurt so deeply, so intensely. Stars above I was a fool. The walk home was one in silence, he didn't say a word to me, and in return, I didn't really have much to say to him. I was still angry, still hurt.. How can you go through life, with someone who you confide all of your fears, your hopes, and all of your dreams.. and they keep such horrible secrets from you?

I had always tried to respect the lies he told me, I told myself it was for my own good, that my brother just did not want to upset me. But it was just too much. I know he is still hiding more from me.. Maybe if I can get him to actually look at me again, and talk.. Maybe he will feel like opening up to me, like he did when we were baby bones. I can hear the shower running now, good.. He needs time to think, and at least in the bathroom, we won't accidentally run into each other. He can relax for awhile, let everything sink in and maybe before he vanishes to his room, maybe then we can talk.. I should make some lunch, it might improve his mood a little.

\---End of Papyrus' POV---

\--- San's POV---

Holy shit, I never expected that. I'm still reeling from it. Sure, I knew Papyrus was upset about something, but I never expected a confrontation outside of Muffet's. I especially did not expect him to raise his hand to me. Ow, ah man.. this is going to leave one mother of a bruise. I guess I shouldn't really blame him too much, it was my fault as always. It is always my fault. If it hadn't been for 'Boss' holding that threat over my head.. we wouldn't be in this mess. I just want to go back to the good old days, before I had to shatter Papyrus' innocence. I never wanted blood on his hands.. fates only know I have enough on mine for the both of us.

I know he is most likely freaking out, but I just can't look at him right now. How can I? It is all because of my stupid mouth that this all came crashing down around us. One joke too many, one jab carelessly tossed, how was I to know he would piece it all together so easily? I suppose I don't give bro enough credit, I forget he isn't a kid anymore. I would ask when it changed, but I remember full well when it did. The first time he had to kill.

You know, he is most likely going to yell at me for using up all the hot water, but I would have him yelling at me over this.. This oppressive silence. I'm too tired for this, I have been too tired for too long, I just want to go to sleep and wake up back Underground. I want to be back in my old room, where the scent of sweat and ketchup was a welcomed friend. These days all I seem to find is the stench of the city, it was a welcomed aroma at first, now it just reminds me of how shitty our lives turned out to be. 

Bro, I want to go back home.. I want to leave this world behind us.. come on kid, where are you? Where are the resets? Just.. take us back, one more time.. let me fix my mistakes.. let me just make it right. I'll tell him everything, I won't let Gaster drag us into this den of thieves.. just please, kid.. come back, take us home.. I just want to go home..

\---End of San's POV---

His skull rested against the chilled tile of the shower as the warm water cascaded down his ribs and spine. It was just too much, the burden he bore was tearing down his resolve and today had been the icing on the crap cake of his life. Papyrus had been so furious with him when he pieced together the truth of what they were doing, what they had been doing. His tired eye lights dimmed as the water fell in tiny waterfalls into his open sockets. It was not the most comfortable thing in the world, but he honestly could not be arsed to do more then stand there.

Eventually the hot water ran out, the steam died down, and the chill was setting in his bones. With a heavy reluctance, he turned shut off the flow of water and stood there for a time, just letting his bones drip dry in the shower. His soul was heavy, heavier then he had known it to be. Maybe he would be lucky, and not run into Papyrus on the way to his room, a nap would do him some good.. a nice long nap. But sleep was not something he would easily attain this evening.

Toweled off, his robe secured about his skinny frame, without the bulk of magic and clothing, he really was just a bag of bones.. sans the bag bit. He gave a mirthless chuckle, that was a good one, he would have to remember it for Papyrus sometime later. Stepping out of the bathroom, his senses were assaulted with two very strong aspects. Food, good food, and music. Curiosity got the better of him. Curiosity is a tempting maiden, she'll make you do some dumb things.. and then again, if you follow her at just the right times, you might find something interesting.

Creeping down the stairs, he could not help but smile a little. A true one, not the fake smile of the comedian. Papyrus really was out doing himself, trying to make things right, like how they used to be. The master chef's old stand by of course stood center stage on the dining room table, a glass bowl filled to the brim with noodles and sauce. But it was not the only treat placed out, awaiting a hungry and world weary skeleton. Buttered garlic bread, most likely from the loaf Papyrus had baked that morning, warmed and slathered with just the right amount of butter and herbs. There was a salad of course, Sans made a face at that, why did Papyrus have to always insist on a bowl of mixed greens with every meal? It was not like their bodies needed the verity nor gained any special benefits from eating 'healthy' so why bother? Eh, he would force down some rabbit food to make his brother happy, he owed him that much at least. Along with their usual fare, Papyrus had thrown in a few extra dishes he had discovered once they had found their way topside. 

Penne pasta in a light sauce with shrimp and spinach.. ok so Sans did have a taste for 'rabbit food' when it was presented with something other then a meager amount of dressing. He chuckled as he neared the table, Paps had really dipped into his special recipes, there were at least three more pasta dishes to choose from, man did Paps love the stuff. He took note of the care his brother had taken, adding some of Sans' own personal favorites.. well, outside of ketchup and burgers. A dish of meatballs in tomato sauce were set near where Sans would be eating, as well as a bottle of wine left to 'breath' , a nice Merlot from what he gathered from the label. Eh, not the best choice with some of the dishes offered, but a glass of water would suit well enough when it came to those.

He wanted to linger longer, taking in all that his brother had accomplished while he was in the shower, he was pretty certain there was even an amazing desert to follow all of this.. 'Seriously Paps, trying to kill me with good food? I'll happily oblige.' His good humor was returning, but his focus returned to the second thing which had drawn him down stairs.. where was that haunting music coming from? Following the flow of the rich sound, he eventually found himself leaning against the door frame of their back porch while watching his younger brother immerse himself in his second true passion.

Seated on the back steps, Papyrus was bent slightly as ivory held to brass. The music Papyrus could create was always a wonder to Sans, he could still remember the day that the Sax had caught Papyrus' eye.. as well as the weeks of torment that followed, but now.. oh now, the tall skeleton could bring you to tears with his music. He was content to just watch for a time, till his gaze fell upon something near his brother. An old, worn case leaning against a stool which had been placed just for him. Sans shook his head with amusement, Paps really was an old world sentimentalist. 

Not a word was shared between the pair of brothers as Sans took his place near Papyrus, the stringed instrument lovingly freed from the case which protected it while not in use. Sans' fingers traced lovingly along the strings and wood of his old friend, a cello that Papyrus had insisted Sans at least give an attempt, when they purchased the Sax for him. Together, they had struggled, argued a bit, and eventually found their way along the instruments till they were no longer terrifying the neighborhood animals.

Seated together, music mixing, rising and falling, each note hanging in the air for a moment till it was replaced with another. It was in moments like this, where the noise of the city could be drowned out and all that matter was what they shared. His eyes closed, Sans let the melody take him and it did not take long at all for his voice to join in. He missed the glimmer of joy which came to Papyrus' eye as he shifted his glance to his brother.. Sans' voice had always been soothing to Papyrus... When he played, and allowed the walls to fall from about his soul, it was in those moments, Papyrus could see his brother, could truly see his brother. 

They continued on like this for a time, till finally the music had to come to an end. When the last note had parted, the last lyric broken off as Sans came back to himself.. it was a new silence which fell between them. It was not heavy, nor as uncomfortable as before. Now they sat, understanding each other a little more, like they used to. Words really weren't needed as a long, strong arm was slung over Sans' shoulders, pulling him from the stool suddenly. Papyrus held his brother, though he didn't give into the tears.. crying was something he left in the Underground. No, instead he just held Sans, till finally Sans' arms were about him. 

"I am so sorry.."  
"Hey.. it is ok Bro.. now, come on.. dinner is getting cold."

And, it really was ok. They would be.. ok.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I'm sad and hungry now C_C.. but at least these two worked things out.


End file.
